Fun At the Amusement Park
"MARCOOOOOO!!!" A 16 year old girl with golden blonde hair screamed, trampling down a hallway and into a half-Latino boys bedroom. The half-Latino boy looked up from his phone just in time to see the girl tackle him into a bear hug. "Star, what is it?!" Marco gasped in Star's death grip, "Too...tight.." Star finally released him bouncing up and down in eagerness as Marco regained his breath. "What is it Star?" Marco finally questioned. Star's sky blue eyes were as bright as.... well stars. Her pearly smile was on full show. Marco couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Star waves her hand in front of his face, "Um, Marco?" Marco snapped out of his thoughts, "Hmmm?" She gave him a weird look, but continued on, "I was just saying that the magical box said there was a new amusement park opening, so can we go?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes, giving him the puppy dog lips. She knew he could never resist that face. "Fine." She jumped in excitement and raced out of the room to get ready. Marco rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at watching her. She was bursting with life, and could light up any room she walked into. That's probably why he likes her. Like, really like like her. She was Star Butterfly, the girl who brought adventure with her everywhere. He threw on his usual red hoodie and sneakers, and went to the kitchen to get a snack before they went. He got out nacho chips and cheese and placed them in the microwave to heat. Once they were done, he sat down to eat and wait for Star. He wondered when he started to like Star. Maybe it was that time at the Blood Moon Ball? Or when she saved him and his friends in Pixtopia? He didn't really know, but one day he woke up and noticed less about Jackie, and more about Star. The way the hearts on her cheeks change with her emotions, the way she refers to strangers as friends she just hasn't met, how the littlest things can make her giddy. He hasn't told her how he feels, and probably never will. She probably still likes Oskar anyways. Suddenly, he heard stomping coming down the stairs. Star must have finished. He looked up from his Nacho's to see the most beautiful person enter the kitchen. Star had on a loose blouse with a black ribbon, a colorful ruffled skirt, knee high socks, and red flats. Her hair was in a side ponytail complete with her devil horned headband. Marco could feel his heart stop for a moment before it sped up. "So... how do I look?" She questioned, twirling in place. Marco gulped before he answered, "Good....really good." Star's eyes lit with happiness and she skipped over to Marco. She bent over him and grabbed a nacho chip. Marco could smell vanilla before she leaned away. She took a bite of the chip and sighed in bliss, "Marco, you make the best nachos." Marco couldn't help but blush and mumble a thanks. As Star finished the nachos, Marco looked up the amusement park on his phone, "The amusement park should be open now. Ready to get your ride on?" Star giggled, and nodded, getting up and placing the dish in the sink, "Let's go!" After the 20 minute walk, they arrived to the gates of the amusement park. Since it was so early, the crowd was thin so they were able to get in easily enough. They got on a lot of the rides, laughing most of the way. After getting off the Twister, they decided to take a rest, "Hey Star," Marco said, "do you want to get some cotton candy?" She gave a confused look, but instantly brightened and nodded eagerly. "One, please." Marco chuckled, watching Star jump up and down. Once they got their cotton candy, Marco handed it to Star. She looked at it in wonder, "It's like a fluffy cloud! What do I do with it?" Marco looked at her starstruck expression, "Haven't you ever had cotton candy?" She shook her head, "We didn't really have this stuff on Mewni." He tore a chunk off and placed it in her hand. He tore another chunk off and placed it in his mouth, making a show of what to do. Star looked down at the cloud-like substance, before she hesitantly placed it in her mouth. Her eyes filled with joy, and she quickly tore off another piece. "I's tso dechous!" (It's so delicious!) She moaned. They wondered around the park grounds, Star snacking away on her cotton candy, exploring the place. Marco noticed how crowded it had gotten since they entered. The place was crawling with kids and their mothers, but mostly with couples. Did it look like him and Star were a couple also? Marco blushed at the thought. Suddenly a kid ran by them tripping Star in the process. He quickly grabbed her before she could fall onto her face. When he looked at her, Star was heavily blushing. He couldn't tell why until he looked at their position, him holding her by the waist with their faces so close that one movement and their noses would touch. His eyes widened in realization and he quickly apologized as he let go of her. She coughed, and her smile from before came back into place, though her blush hadn't faded. "Oh what a cute couple." Someone suddenly said. Marco looked over to see a grandma with her grandchild passing by. That only increased the blush that was starting to spread across his face, "N-no we're n-n-not a cou-couple." He stammered. Marco looked over at Star, only to see her facing away from him, "Lets go." He heard her say, as she broke into a fast walk. He hurried to catch up. He laughed awkwardly, "Weird how they thought we were a couple." If only that was the case. He only heard a murmur of agreement before she was bright again, though it seemed more muted. They talked about random things until they came upon a hit the bottles game. Star looked over at it and ran over to it, dragging him along with her. "Can we play this?" She asked excitedly. He nodded, happy to see that she didn't seem as muted now. "Am I supposed to hit them all?" Star asked, eyeing the big unicorn only awarded to people who get all the bottles. Marco nodded, "You have to knock all 6 bottles down to get the best prize." Star nodded understandably and asked to play. Once the bottles were ready, Star took the balls from the ladies hands. She placed them in Marco's opened palms and backed up a couple of steps. She took out her magical wand and got in stance. Before Marco could say 'Wait' Star shouted, "Narwhal blast!" Suddenly narwhals were being shot out of the wand, hitting the bottle and knocking them down, while also hitting the stand, blasting holes through it and knocking the worker lady out. When the wand finally stopped, the stand was in smoking pieces. Star skipped over to the prize section and grabbed the unicorn from the hook, "I win!" Marco laughed in amusement as they ran away before anyone else could notice them, "That was hilarious!" Once they were far, Marco looked up to see they were right beside the Ferris Wheel. Marco looked over at Star, who was still laughing, "Wanna go on that?" He pointed up. Star followed where he was pointing, "Yes!" She screamed, running to the line. Marco tailed her, and they waited. When they were finally at the front, they got into one of the circular plastic things and sat on opposite ends. Star's head whipped back and forth as the ride started to move, taking in the scenery they could see. From there position they could see all the lights in the amusement twinkling. Marco looked at Star as she whispered, "It's so beautiful." He looked at her closely before agreeing, "Yeah it is...." Star glanced up only to see Marco staring at her intently. She looked down again with a new blush on her face, fidgeting with her hands. He shifted towards her and took her fidgeting hands into his and sighed, "Star....." She looked at their intertwined hands then back up into his chocolate brown eyes. "Star, I...... I really like you." She laughed and looked anywhere but his eyes, "Of course, we are best friends, aren't we?" His eyes softened, "Not a friend kind of like." Her head whipped up only to see how close their faces had gotten. He saw her eyes look down at his lips before looking back up into his eyes, "I really like you too, Marco..." He joked, "In a friend way?" She chuckled, "Never." And then her lips were on his and all he could see were stars. Beautiful and bright stars everywhere. His hands went to her waist, and her hands went around his neck, never breaking the amazing kiss. Her lips were warm and welcoming. When they finally pulled away, he leaned his head against her forehead, "Best kiss ever." He whispered. "Yeah..." She smiled lazily. Marco looked around only to realize, that they had finally reached the top of the ride, the lights far below them. They mixed with the stars he was still seeing from their kiss. Once they reached the bottom of the ride, they got out holding hands and walking closer together. Their relationship had changed now. What were they supposed to do now? Just then, a portal was opened a few feet away from them. Out stepped Ludo and his henchman, "Star Butterfly!" Marco looked at Star just as she looked at him, nodding in agreement, "Ready to kick some butt?" Marco smirked, "You know it!" And then they charged at the army. Their relationship might have changed, but that didn't mean everything had to change. Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Romance